Car Sex
by Did My Heart Love til Now
Summary: "Angry car sex is always the best sex." Bella and Edward lemony one-shot


"Get away from me, Edward!" she yelled.

I growled and walked towards her angry, retreating form. "Goddamn it, Bella, slow the fuck down!"

"Fuck you! Get the hell away from me, or I swear –"

"Swear what?" I yelled, now striding next to her.

"_Fuck! You!_" she shrieked.

Bella started jogging the small distance towards the car. She angrily grabbed the car door handle and yanked too roughly. She almost fell backwards, but quickly righted herself. I felt the laugher bubble to the surface. Her glare nearly burned a hole through my head. I extended my hand and clicked the alarm off, making the annoying beeping sound. Bella huffed, and with her chin in the air, she gently opened the car door, got in, and roughly slammed it shut.

I sighed and walked to the driver's side, getting in and shutting the door with a weak click. I sat there for a few moments, waiting for the silence to dissipate. I sighed and looked at Bella. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and her eyes were trained directly ahead of her.

"Bella –"

"Don't want to hear it, Edward. Just drive so we can get home faster."

My anger rose as I shoved the key in the ignition and revved the car. "Fine."

I peeled out of the cramped parking spot, putting extra force on the turns, which she hated, and started driving the long distance home. We had an hour and a half to kill. Fuck. The silence was unbearable. I fucking hated it. Bella and I have been together since our senior year of high school, about four years now, and she has only been this angry at me a handful of times. The first, oh the first, she was so mad, she threw a soccer ball at my head.

I had forgotten our sixth month anniversary (I mean really, sixth month? I thought it was a yearly thing.), and went to play an intensely long soccer game with my buddies. When I got home, Bella was waiting on my porch, legs crossed – Indian style – and a wickedly furious expression playing on her beautiful features.

She was livid. As I approached, she stood up displaying her perfect black lace dress (she did _not_ wear lace, or dresses, only hot little shorts and tight ass jeans that showed off her perfect, pert ass.) I set my duffle bag on the ground and swallowed at the sight before me. _Perfect_.

"Hi," I murmured.

She leaned down, grabbed the soccer ball from the bag, and flung it at my head, hitting me right at the center on my nose. I gripped my bleeding nostrils, and cursed. "What the fuck, Bella?" I yelled.

"You jerk! Did you forget we had a date?" she yelled.

I looked at her to apologize, but I froze. Hurt was written all over her face, her eyes turning glassy. "I don't want to sound dramatic," she murmured, "but do I really mean that little to you?"

"God, Bella –"

She quickly shook her head, and ran down the porch stairs to her truck. She didn't talk to me for a whole week. It devastated me, letting her think that she meant nothing more to me than a common girl. She wasn't the type of person to be wooed by gifts. Live music by yours truly, a single rose, and a declaration of my undying love did the trick though. Our cherries ended up being popped that night.

The second time, I must admit, I deserved. It was spring break of our freshman year of college. We decided to go on a romantic trip by ourselves to California. She didn't favor the cold, so I took her to sunny San Diego. It was one of the stupidest things I've ever done.

Bella was fucking beautiful, tight ass, perky c-cup breasts, amazing curves, and pale, creamy skin. And the irresistible blush that always attacked her body? My dick twitches at the image. But for some unfathomable reason, she was always self conscious. When we arrived in San Diego, people were barely covered, especially the girls. They came on to me, and to Bella, every time, even when I was holding her, practically pissing on her so they'd get the hint. But they still kept coming – especially this one particular blonde. Now Bella tried to warn me, time and time again. I, on the other hand, didn't listen.

It was the typical story, blonde catches me off guard, attacks me, gropes me, Bella catches us, then she runs off crying and I screw everything up. That took a while longer to mend, a whole goddamned month. But she forgave me, and we grew stronger, but it wasn't the last time she got mad.

There was a couple more times, all starting with my screw ups, her getting hurt, and me apologizing. Which I should, it's usually my fault. It's _always_ my fault. But today she's mad, the usual livid, silent-treatment-mad. I can't really blame her. I deserve it. But I still hate it.

About half an hour in, the silence is too much. I'm afraid to turn the music on, I'm afraid to make conversation, and I'm afraid to agitate her even more. So I pull the car over on the side of the road. No cars come through here, it's a very well hidden road, which is perfect just in case she storms off and I have to physically carry her to the car. I don't feel like getting called a kidnapper today.

I take the key out of the ignition and turn to her. "What the hell did I do wrong this time?" I ask harshly. Which I shouldn't be doing, I know what I did.

"Don't play stupid, you know _exactly_ what you did," she ground out through gritted teeth.

I growled, "I'm sorry, okay? Fuck, Bella, excuse me for wanting to –"

"Shut up! You only did it because you thought –"

"Why do you automatically assume shit?" I yell.

She stays quiet. I take it as a good sign, her eyes are glassy, hurt, okay I can work with hurt, not anger. I reach my hand over and gently caress her cheek with my palm. Her brows crinkle, crap, too soon. She tries to move her head away but I'm not allowing it. Instead I shove my hand in her hair, pull her head back, and roughly kiss her. Our tongues mesh together perfectly, fighting for dominance. No way, baby, this is my game. My insistent roughness causes a shuttered moan to rip through her throat, allowing me to thrust my tongue inside her mouth.

I pull back, but keep my hand in her hair. "Do you not understand that you're mine? You're it, Bella. Do not forget that." I say, my voice hoarse.

Her eyes open, the fire and lust burn inside them, I know I've won. She whimpers – a whimper that jolts its way through my body and straight to my cock. I unfasten our seatbelts with my free hand and roughly drag her on top of me by her silky, mahogany locks. I pulled her head forward and kiss her again. Bella starts grinding on me, her perfectly thin dress riding up her thighs, revealing a piece of flossy scrap she calls underwear.

I release her hair and drag my hands down her neck, her shoulders, her perfect breasts and erect nipples, her curvy mouthwatering waist, then I stop at her creamy thighs. Bella roughly digs her finger nails on my shoulders, and starts grinding her heat on my cock, harder this time. And fuuuuck, it feels fucking fantastic. I meet her thrusts, and holy shit, I have to have her – right now.

I roughly, and greedily, shoved my hands up her dress. I drag them back up her body, brushing her nipples then taking off her dress. I was rewarded by her naked breasts staring back at me. I latched my mouth on her pale pink nipple and twirled my tongue around it, sucking gently on occasion. Bella moaned loudly, and ground herself more roughly on me. Fuck. This needed to happen now. I bit her nipple, causing her to moan, and reached for her underwear. With a grunt, I ripped the piece of scrap off her, revealing her bare and glistening pussy. The musky scent of her arousal started contaminating my nostrils, unconsciously making my mouth water. No, I'll do that later. Preferably on the kitchen counter.

My pants darkened in my crotch area from Bella's pussy. Fuck, I twitched. I set my hands on her waist, guiding her roughly over my jean clad cock. "You want this, baby?" I asked breathlessly.

"God, Edward, fuck, mmm!" she moaned.

I grunted. "Stop," I demanded.

She stopped her movements and whimpered. "Unbutton my pants and touch my cock." I breathed.

She eagerly complied. Angry or not, horny Bella was always fun. She finally got the buttons off and started tugging my jeans and underwear down my thighs. I lifted my hips, effectively brushing her pussy, and lowered the insufferable pieces of fabric down to my knees. Bella's hand immediately grabbed my cock and roughly pumped. I groaned.

"Mmm, you like that, baby?" she asked in a breathy voice.

"Fuck," I moaned. After a few moments of rough and hard pumping, I was over it. No, I wanted to be inside her, savagely fucking her into oblivion.

"Stop," I commanded. Her pumping stalled, but her hand continues to grip me. "Touch yourself, baby, then let me lick those pretty fingers."

Bella slowly moved her hand down her stomach, torture. "Now, Isabella."

She smirked and started moving her fingers in circles where her clit resided. She moaned and leaned back on the steering wheel, giving me the perfect view. I grabbed her hand, and shoved her fingers in my mouth. I licked her juices off, swirling my tongue between each finger. By the look of her eyes, I was doing _that_ again.

I smirked. "I'm doing that to you later, baby, would you like that?" she nodded.

I let go of her hand and grabbed my cock. I pumped it a few times while grabbing her waist. I roughly pushed her down until she was aligned on top of me. She was so close, I could feel the heat radiating off her liquid pussy. I rubbed myself along her wet folds, making sure I brushed against her clit with each sweep. Fuck. I needed this. _We_ needed this.

I positioned myself at her entrance and gently pushed Bella down until the head of my cock was buried inside her tight pussy. Bella huffed and grabbed my shoulders. I looked at her quizzically. That is until she roughly impaled herself, successfully sheathing me inside her warmth. I groaned in satisfaction and pleasure. Bella started bouncing up and down, her tits jiggling with each pump.

Well, I wasn't having that. I tightened my hold on her waist and pushed her down, creating a rough and angry rhythm. My hips started meeting each thrust. Faster, harder, animalistic – _fuck yes._ Bella's moans and my groans filtered the whole car. All our anger and frustration from the last couple days were being released.

"Ah!" _thrust_. "Ah!" _thrust_. "Ah!" _thrust_. "Ah!" _thrust_. "Ah!" _thrust_. "Aaah!" _thrust_. "Fuck, Edward, yes, yes, yes, right there baby, fuck me right there!"

I grunted and groaned, only happy to comply. I stared into her eyes while I was roughly fucking her, showing her my love, and lust, that I only had for my Bella. Then I looked down to where we were connected. My cock sliding in and out of her wet pussy – _fuck_.

"Bella, baby, look down, look at how good we are together. How –" _thrust and grunt_. "Perfect we are together. How fucking beautiful and sexy you are."

She looked down and moaned. Her hair was now bouncing with the rhythm of our thrusts. I snaked my hands around her, and spread my palms on her back. I savagely pushed her forward and held her to my chest. I quickly repositioned myself and started drilling into her. The slapping of our skin mixed with our moans and grunts was music to my ears and only intensified my need for her release. It's always her, always.

"Fuck baby, tell me you're close," I groaned.

"God! Yes, fuck yes, so close."

My hips were burning with the amount of tensing and thrusting, so I repositioned myself again. Bella started doing the bouncing now. Her beautiful form arousing me beyond belief. I slid my hand down to her pussy and started rubbing furious circles on her clit. She moaned very loudly.

"Edward. Please, so close…" she breathed.

"Fuck, Bella, tell me what you want," I moaned.

"Make me cum, Edward, please."

I applied for pressure, happy to feel her tense above me. Her mouth opened into a little O, silently screaming. Her breathing came out in short gasps, a small squeak of pleasure uttered from her mouth. Bella suddenly stilled, then shuddered violently, her orgasm ripping through her. She collapses on my chest as her pussy constricted around my cock, milking me. I moaned. The feel was too much; I needed to cum – now.

I held on to Bella, my arms embracing her fiercely and started pumping inside her again. This time gently, and regularly. After a few more thrust, the contractions of her pussy pushed me over my limit and I came, and came, and came again.

We sat there, heavy breathing and irregular heartbeats finally on break. I tightened my arms around her, hugging her to me. "I'm sorry," I murmured.

She sat up and looked me in the eye. "I am too. But how was I supposed to feel… in _there_…"

"Bella." I warned. "I love you. You're it for me. I asked you to marry me, not because we thought you were pregnant, but because I was already going to do it. Baby, I was kind of distracted to remember my mental filter."

"You were…? Distracted how?"

I chuckled. "I want kids, Bella. I was thinking about how awesome it would be to be a dad. I won't lie, when you thrust the test results in my arms I was… _disappointed_. But I didn't care. We have more time for that later."

"I… didn't know. I thought –"

"Stop, Isabella," I murmured.

I quickly opened the glove compartment and rummaged through it, trying to find my second most prized possession. I grabbed the suede box and presented it to her. Her eyes widened, a small gasp sounded throughout the car.

"Edward…"

"Bella, will you marry me? Be mine forever?"

Her eyes turned glassy, a smile lighting up her face. "Well, duh," she squeaked.

I smiled widely, so widely in fact my cheeks started to burn. I pulled her down and kissed her with as much love and force I could muster.

"Thank you, so much," I mumbled against her lips.

"I love you Edward… now clean me up so we can get home and fool around." I laughed and eagerly complied.

Angry car sex is always the best sex. I smile at the pure truth.

* * *

**Please, review :)**


End file.
